Heartbreak, Hotel Debrief, Sex
by rookienatalie
Summary: Andy's heart had just been shattered into a million pieces when she realized Swarek had moved on. After their debrief and comforting from Nick, she decides to make the next move. And it is a hot, steamy, and romantic move.


AN: I was all for McSwarek until I re-watched Season 4 and began to like the idea of Nick and Andy being a couple- long-term. Then I came to realize there were no freaking stories about them on here! I was devastated so I took it as a calling and decided to write this one.

FYI: Smut: Middle-End , if you don't like it- don't read it .

ANOTHER FYI: I don't own Rookie Blue

OH AND ONE LAST FYI: This onset will lead into another story which I am in the process of writing right now. So if you like where the story is heading make sure to follow me!

As the storage truck's door opened, she saw Sam. The same Sam who kept drawing her in and then pushing her away. The same Sam who she spent the first month undercover thinking about, reliving their last conversation with the words "I love you" clouding the back of her mind.

But as soon as the thought had entered her head, it suddenly disappeared when he nodded and turned around without even a single word being spoken. Her heart felt like it was picked up and crushed into one thousand pieces. She looked up at Nick and without saying a single word he pulled her into his arms and gave her the biggest hug he could. Just a single look between them and Nick knew what to do. Andy began to feel comfortable with hugging and kissing Nick while undercover. She felt as if she knew him inside and out and he definitely knew her better than anyone could. Their friendship had grown so strong it was unbreakable and he could't stand knowing that her heart just kept getting broken over and over again.

And again, without having said a word, he released her from the hug but still grabbed her upper arms, staring into her eyes asking if she was alright. She gave a silent nod but he could see it in the whites of her eyes that she anything but alright.

 **AFTER DEBRIEFING. THEY ARE STILL IN THE HOTEL WHERE THE DEBRIEFING TOOK PLACE..**

They were staying the rest of the night in the hotel. It was almost 11 when he heard a knock on his door. When he looked through the eyehole he could see that it was Andy and immediately started to open the door. Before he could open it all the way, Andy's lips crashed onto his. Her hands ran up his back and into his hair fisting at it as if he was going to go bald. She pulled back as if to ask his permission and within a second of her pulling back he pushed her into the wall and gave her the most passionate kiss she has ever shared. He took his arm and closed the hotel door and started to lead them over to the bed. Andy was still letting all her frustrations out into the kiss when she realized she needed to breathe. She knew that they shouldn't be doing this but then again Sam always said she needed to stop over thinking things didn't he? She turned them around and pushed him onto the bed. She straddled herself on top of him and started to grind their pelvises together. She could feel her wetness growing inside of her starting to seep through her jeans. But as soon as she started to unbutton her flannel shirt he broke contact and took her off of him. She was embarrassed at first but then she began to whine. She could feel all her sexual frustrations beginning to unravel and needed a man inside of her - stat!

He couldn't believe that this was happening. He had dreamed about this very moment but he needed them to slow down. Not only did he want to not take advantage of her fragile state but he also didn't want her to take advantage of him. He put her at arms length and slid his arms up to her biceps. She brought her eyes up to his and looked for permission but all she saw was lust and desire. Her nodded his head as to give her permission and she bent down down and kissed him with as much passion as could be given in such a searing and intense kiss.

He began to unbutton the rest of her flannel shirt and unclasp her bra as she was pulling off his shirt, only breaking contact to take the shirts off their heads. they began the searing kiss again as he reached down to unbutton her jeans as she was unzipping his. Once their pants and shirts were off he realized he was the only one wearing underwear. He quickly took them off and took his hand and began to rub her sensitive nub. He flicked her clit and slid his fingers in and out of her vagina and could feel her wetness on his fingers. He stuck his fingers in her mouth and she began to suck off her cum and enjoy the taste of her juices. He lined up his manhood with her very ready hole and slowly slid in. She threw her head back and embraced the fullness that was now inside of her. He was going agonizingly slow and she began to ride him fast and hard. He could feel her insides began to twitch as the pleasure was hitting just at the right spot. He matched his hips with her and began to pound into her faster and harder than before. He could feel his manhood growing full of little swimmers and was ready to shoot them into her. "Nick I think I'm going to…"

" Do it, I know you got it in you babe, come on do it for me. Don't you want that sweet release?"

That alone was enough to her push her over the edge. She let go and gave him everything she had. Once she was done all it took were a few more thrusts to push him over the edge and find his sweet release in her.

After they were done he knew he had to address whether this would be a one time thing or not , but that, that will be a whole other story

xoxox rookiebluenatalie

-as always please follow, review, and fav-


End file.
